


Recueil de la JE 2014

by Voracity666



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity666/pseuds/Voracity666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les fans d'Hetalia sont dérangés. Mais à l'approche de la JE, c'est encore pire. Et les personnages vont souffrir de ce que mon cerveau malade a bien pu leur concocter ! Stupidités en approche ! (Seul leur honneur aura de petits problèmes. Ils resteront physiquement intacts. Pour le mental, par contre...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, certes, ladite Japan Expo 2014 est passée depuis belle lurette :) Mais il me fallait bien pouvoir écrire tout ça !
> 
> Ce que vous allez lire provient de grands délire avec mon ami Dastan qui m'a accompagné à la convention (ma toute première JE *larmes dans les yeux*) Alors je vous conseille de poser votre cerveau à côté de vous et de ne le récupérer qu'à la fin de votre lecture :D
> 
> Disclaimer : l'univers de Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Idée de départ : Nous jouions à "trois p'tits chats" -oui, bon- et l'un de nous a complètement... buggué. Tout en portant son cosplay de serveur!Suède
> 
> (Si la comptine vous reste en tête, plaignez-vous, je l'ai tapé entièrement, n'ayant pas Internet)
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

Lors de la pause inter-réunion, les nations avaient pris l'habitude de voir surgir Sealand d'un peu n'importe où (que faisait-il dans ce meuble télé ? Et, surtout, comment et quand y est-il entré ?) et Suède et Finlande qui l'occupaient de diverses manières, que ce soit par des jouets, des dessins ou de la nourriture. Le meilleur moyen pour ne pas être alpagué par les diverses activités était encore d'éviter le trio. Et les regards de chien mouillé de la micro-nation.

Pour le moment, France avait eu le malheur de lancer cette dernière sur une comptine bien connue de son pays et qui promettait de rester dans la tête des infortunés spectateurs, même si le plus à plaindre restait Suède qui se trouvait partenaire du jeu, qui se retrouva à taper les mains en rythme, bien que son air neutre ne le quitta pas une seconde.

_Trois p'tits chats, trois p'tits chats, trois p'tits chats, chats chats_

_Chapeau d'paille, chapeau d'paille, chapeau d'paille, paille paille_

_Paillasson, paillasson, paillasson, son son_

_Somnambule, somnambule, somnambule, bulle bulle_

_Bulletin, bulletin, bulletin, tin tin_

_Tintamarre, tintamarre, tintamarre, marre marre_

_Marabout, marabout, marabout, bout bout_

_Bout d'ficelle, bout d'ficelle, b_ out d'ficelle, celle celle

_Selle d'cheval, selle d'cheval, selle d'cheval, ch'val ch'val_

_Ch'val de course, ch'val de course, ch'val de course, course course_

_Course à pied, course à pied, course à pied, pied pied_

_Pied à terre, pied à terre, pied à terre, terre terre_

_Terre de feu, terre de feu, terre de feu, feu feu_

_Feu follet, feu follet, feu follet, let let let_

_Lait de vache, lait de vache, lait de vache, vache vache_

_Vache de ferme, vache de ferme, vache de ferme, ferme ferme_

_Ferme ta gueule, ferme ta gueule, ferme ta gueule, gueule gueule_

_Gueule de loup, gueule de loup, gueule de loup, loup loup_

_Loup des bois, loup des bois, loup des bois, bois bois_

_Boîte aux lettres, boîte aux lettres, boîte aux lettres, lettres lettres_

_Lettre d'amour, lettre d'amour, lettre d'amour, mour mour_

_Meurs à trois, meurs à trois, meurs à trois, trois trois_

_Trois p'tits chiens, trois p'tits chiens, trois p'tits chiens, chiens chiens_

_Chiens de garde, chiens de garde, chiens de garde, garde garde_

-Gueuh... Gueuh...

Tapant dans le vide, Suède avait la tête sur le côté, la langue pendante et les yeux vides.

La réaction des autres ne se fit pas attendre : Finlande sauta de sa chaise, effrayé par cet état peu commun, alors que Sealand regardait son père adoptif avec curiosité. Était-ce un nouveau jeu ? Danemark hurla de rire, bien vite calmé par Norvège qui lui asséna un coup sur l'épaule, les sourcils froncés alors que son petit-frère grimaçait faiblement. Plus généralement, les autres nations étaient partagées entre une vague inquiétude et une curiosité amusée.

Ce n'était pas tout les jours que la grande nation Scandinave se ridiculisait de la sorte, après tout. Ce n'était peut-être même jamais arrivé, au fond. Bref, on en profitait allègrement. Vu son état actuel, ils ne risquaient pas de se recevoir une hache au milieu du visage, bien que le troll démangeait les doigts de Norvège.

Et c'est donc dans cette ambiance un peu fébrile que la porte s'ouvrit sur... Suède.

-Ah... Mon androïd a planté, commenta-t-il simplement.

Il traîna hors de la pièce l'être robotique sans rien ajouter de plus.

_« Garde à vous, garde à vous, garde à vous, vous vous_

_Vous voulez, vous voulez, vous voulez, lez lez lez_

_Lait de vache, lait de vache, lait de vache, vache vache_

_Vache de ferme, vache de ferme, vache de ferme, ferme ferme_

_Ferme ta gueule, ferme ta gueule, ferme ta gueule, gueule gueule_

_Gueule de loup, gueule de loup, gueule de loup, loup loup_

_Loup des bois, loup des bois, loup des bois, bois bois_

_Boîte aux lettres, boîte aux lettres, boîte aux lettres, lettres lettres_

_Lettre d'amour, lettre d'amour, lettre d'amour, mour mour_

_Meurs à trois, meurs à trois, meurs à trois, trois trois_

Trois dauphins, trois dauphins, trois dauphins, c'est la fin ! » Continua de chantonner France.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Idée de départ : Nous essayions nos cosplays et l'ahoge (la mèche rebiquante) de la perruque pour Grèce était assez molle. Et j'ai regretté de ne pas avoir mes bigoudis.
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol.

Aujourd'hui était un jour comme les autres, les oiseaux pépiaient, les chiens faisaient les poubelles, les poissons frétillaient dans les filets de pêche... Et les Turcs venaient enquiquiner les Grecs.

-HERAKLÈS~ hurla de manière harmonieuse Sadiq.

La porte s'écrasa contre le mur derrière après avoir été poussée avec une délicatesse toute relative. Vraiment relative.

N'obtenant aucune réponse de l'interpellé et étant certain de sa présence (fruit de plusieurs mois d'observation. Pour la science, évidemment !), il décida de fouiller... chercher le Grec dans la maison. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas se cacher bien loin, surtout au vu de sa carrure ! Quand il était petit, oui, il savait se dissimuler avec soin, les meubles étant adaptés à sa silhouette d'allumette. Mais là il tenait plus d'une statue de Cariatide que d'une miniature. Enfin, il n'allait pas se plaindre non plus.

-Bon, il n'est pas dans la cuisine... Le salon est vide... La chambre, peut-être ?

Mais il continuait de ne trouver personne, ce qui l'inquiétait. Un peu. Bon, il ne se l'avouerait jamais, ou alors pas devant témoin. Et vous êtes des témoins. Si si.

Faisant une pause dans sa recherche intensive -ou fouille, c'est selon- Turquie lista mentalement les quelques pièces que contenait l'habitation modeste de son ancien protégé. Quand on pensait que certains de leurs congénères prenaient leurs quartiers dans des demeures avec de l'histoire, du prestige, et que lui préférait... Une simple maison comme n'importe lequel de ses citoyens. Il pourrait certainement emménager dans une cahute avec plus de classe !

Bon, on s'égarait, là. Où se cachait cet insupportable gosse au cul d'enfer ?

Rayez la mention inutile, s'il-vous plaît.

Peut-être... peut-être la salle de bain ?

La fugace vision du Grec surprit à la sortie de la douche suffit amplement pour le faire se diriger aussitôt en direction de la pièce d'eau. Peut-être même aura-t-il la chance de pouvoir se rincer l’œil ou le rincer tout court ?!

Assez rapidement, la porte close de la pièce convoitée se dressa face à lui. Marquant un temps d'arrêt pour une courte réflexion, Sadiq poussa discrètement le battant et s'y glissa, s'attendant à s'enfoncer dans une épaisse vapeur d'eau chaude comme son voisin en avait l'habitude, mais ce n'était pas le cas. En tout cas, il pouvait entendre la voix puissante en train de chantonner et, comble de chance, il lui tournait le dos ! Bon, il faisait face au miroir, ce qui pourrait lui permettre de le repérer, mais si il jouait de la chance...

Rendant ses pas légers, Sadiq rasait les murs, comptant bien surprendre Héraklès qui continuait d'accompagner la radio tout en se rasant soigneusement. Malheureusement pour lui, il se coupa lorsque l'intrus exprima bruyamment sa stupeur.

-Que... Qu'est-ce que... C'EST QUOI CA ?!

Le bras tendu devant lui, le Turc pointait le crâne de la jeune nation qui tentait de le cacher de manière assez... pathétique.

-Tu tournes le dos au miroir, crétin.

Pataud, le Grec fit le dos rond et baissa la tête.

-Attends, mais c'est... c'est quand même pas des bigoudis ?!

En effet, là où se dressait ordinairement l'ahoge rebiquante du Méditerranéen, on pouvait trouver deux bigoudis solidement fixés, emprisonnant ladite mèche.

-Tu croyais vraiment que c'était naturel ? Fit-il sur un ton blasé.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Idée de départ : Samedi de la JE, rencontre Hetalia, je "guidais" mon ami cosplayé en Danemark qui a fini par me surnommer Norvège.
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol.

-Réveille-toi ! Lève-toi !

Un corps sortit difficilement du lit, grognassant et s’ébouriffant les cheveux. Il obtempéra aux ordres, bien obligé.

-N'oublie pas de manger après t'être préparé.

Un grognement indistinct lui servit de réponse. Il dut se battre contre ses vêtements, n'étant que partiellement réveillé, mais il réussit à les mettre à peu près dans le bon sens, évitant ainsi de se faire remonter les bretelles comme la fois où il avait tenté d'enfiler son T-shirt par les pieds.

Fallait pas lui en vouloir, le matin était toujours un peu dur pour lui. Raison bien connue de ses supérieurs qui, en temps de guerre, avaient tendance à ne l'utiliser qu'en dernier recours lors des attaques matinales. Il aurait été capable de rater une vache dans un couloir, de toutes façons, dans cet état !

-Évite de te prendre la porte, merci. Et fais donc attention quand tu descends les escaliers !

Grommellements en tout genre avant de se prendre un tournant dudit escalier. Pourquoi, déjà, n'avait-il pas opté pour un tout droit ?

Ah oui, parce que c'était plus pratique lorsqu'il rentrait complètement ivre. Ça faisait une rampe de plus.

Badaboum, faisait-il à quasiment chaque marche, se laissant tomber presque. Sa tête branlait en tout sens. Il n'avait pas vraiment la force de la soutenir, les yeux mi-clos et complètement au radar.

Un soupir l'accueillit dans la petite cuisine alors qu'il s'écroulait sur une chaise et que le petit-déjeuner se déposait devant lui. Il n'avait plus qu'à se servir, ce qu'il fit aussitôt, dévorant autant qu'il pouvait et qui se trouvait à porté de mains. Le tout sous le regard impassible et bleu de Norvège qui mangeait avec plus de retenue.

Lorsqu'il se releva, il débarrassa la table, cette fois, il enjoignit Danemark d'aller se laver les dents et d'être un peu plus présentable. Aujourd'hui était une journée importante qu'il allait devoir passer à la Citadelle auprès des différents ministres, en tant que nation.

Et pendant ce temps, que ferait Norvège ?

Norvège ferait ce qu'il fait à chaque fois. Il réglerait ses propres papiers administratifs, ferait les courses, entretiendrait la maison. Et, lorsque Søren reviendra, le repas sera prêt, la viande fumante, les légumes à point et la sauce goûteuse.

Il n'aura qu'à mettre les pieds sous la table et la serviette autour du cou afin de pouvoir profiter du repas dont il s'emplira le ventre à s'en faire exploser avant de se faire guider de nouveau par Nils jusqu'à l'heure du coucher.

-Ferme-la bouche quand tu mâches...

-Bois proprement.

-Termine ton assiette avant de te resservir !

-Va te laver les dents.

-Prépare-toi pour te coucher.

-Éteins la lumière.

-Je t'aime.

* * *

 **Bonus** (oui, ça c'est vraiment passé) **:**

Norvège entra dans la boulangerie, sommant Danemark de rester à l'extérieur, lui promettant de faire vite.

Enfin, vite, il fallait d'abord que les deux mamies et la femme d'affaire prennent leurs commandes pour qu'enfin il puisse accéder au comptoir et se faire servir.

À l'extérieur, Søren gardait sa position, torse bombé, dos droit, sa hache préférée sur l'épaule et un air concentré sur le visage.

L'air passablement ennuyé, Nils attendait son tour, s'étonnant tout de même du manque de foule à une heure d'habituelle affluence. C'était étonnant, à défaut de bizarre.

Sortant de l'échoppe, Nils haussa un sourcil, à peine étonné par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

-Je crois que tu fais peur aux gens.

En effet, les passants fixaient avec crainte le Danois, allant jusqu'à changer de trottoir.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Idée de départ : Alors, il faut savoir que la cape de mon ami cosplayé en Viking!Danemark était bien grande et bien noire xD
> 
> Alors, on a énoncé deux faits : Voldemort est Danois et Dark Vador aussi.
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol.

-GLOIRE À VOLDEMORT NOTRE SEIGNEUR ET MAÎTRE !!

Les voix acclamaient le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui affichait un sourire narquois, sa baguette roulant le long de ses doigts fins.

Les masques luisaient à la lueur de la pleine lune, les baguettes frémissaient et des étincelles en jaillissaient. Oui, les mangemorts étaient en liesse ce soir-là ! Il fallait les comprendre, ils allaient enfin pouvoir concrétiser leurs espérances ! Ce après quoi ils attendaient depuis des années allait devenir réel. Tout n'était plus qu'une question de secondes, ou presque.

Et là, parmi les silhouettes capées et masquées, certaines étaient plus reconnaissables que d'autres, des grands noms, pour la plupart. Lucius Malefoy. Bellatrix Lestrange. Severus Rogue. Les frères Lestrange. Dolohov. Et un plus grand, plus musclé que les autres. Et qui n'agitait pas une baguette mais une lourde hache ouvragée.

Ce n'était pas un sorcier, mais bien un guerrier. Et pas n'importe lequel.

Portant la cape noire et le masque de bronze, uniforme de rigueur parmi les mangemorts, il frappait le sol de sa hache, au rythme de leurs cris. Sa voix profonde avait l'accent proche d'un état de transe et ses yeux brillaient d'une fièvre combattante.

Le Seigneur allait s'élever dans le monde sorcier et moldu. Il allait rallier les autres sorciers à leur cause lorsqu'ils verront toute leurs magnificence, leur puissance...

Ils allaient apporter à la lumière de la connaissance, la culture de l'art sombre, la science de la magie, les acquis de l'impossible.

Ils allaient porter dans un monde limité, la possibilité de l'inconnu et de l'imagination. Ils allaient les faire avancer de manière fulgurante.

Et les réduire en esclavage. Leur faire subir les mêmes humiliations que leurs ancêtres ou encore maintenant.

Ils allaient... détruire le monde tel que tout un chacun le connaissait.

-Bonjour madame, connaissez-vous la parole de notre Seigneur Voldemort ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et c'est ainsi que se conclue ce recueil, merci de m'avoir lu :)


End file.
